The Avengers
by Dandino
Summary: What if all the Avengers, Loki, and Pepper went to Hogwarts? Lord save us all. No flames please! Rated T for later language. And later...my OC!


**Avengers...going to Hogwarts?! Oh, this'll be fun :D**

One question raced through Natasha Romanoff's mind as she walked through Diagon Alley. She almost pulled out her curly red hair trying to think of an answer.

_Why am I going to Hogwarts?_

It would've made more sense to go to Durmstrang, which was in Russia. But for some odd reason, her father sent her to Hogwarts, all the way in England. Yay.

_Those British wizards can be stuck up. _

And to make it worse, Diagon Alley was full of whiny little kids or kids entering their First Year at Hogwarts, just like her! Yup, definently a better choice than Durmstrang. Totally better. Natasha walked into Ollivanders, which apparently held wands.

"Ah, welcome! I'm Mr. Ollivander, and I'm assuming you're a first year." An older looking man said, staring at Natasha.

"Uh, yeah...hi. You're right, I do need a wand." Behind her, another kid walked up next to her.

"Hi, are you Mr. Ollivander?" The kid asked. Natasha looked over with her piercing green eyes and saw a average-height kid with dusty blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. He looked over at Natasha. "Hi! I'm Clint!" He said. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." Was all she said turning back to the counter.

"Yes I am, boy! And by the looks of it, I say you're a Barton, correct?" Clint looked and shuffled his feet.

"Yes, sir. I am." Obviously it was a touchy subject for him, Natasha noticed.

"Well, nice to meet you, boy. Now, young lady, what is your name?" He asked.

"Natasha Romanoff." The Barton kid looked up at her.

"With that name, I'm assuming you are Russian?" He asked her. Natasha nodded. This kid talked. A _LOT. _"Then why aren't you going to Durmstrang?" She rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for questions! Miss, try out this wand," Natasha took the wand and held it, thanking Mr. Ollivander so she didn't have to explain why and what her dad did. God, that wouldn't be good. "Dragon Heartstring. Suits a girl like you." Natasha raised an eyebrow. This guy barely knew her.

"Correct! Now boy, what's your first name?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Clinton,or Clint, sir."

"Hm...can't tell if you're shy or not."

"Not really. I mean, I pull pranks a lot and I'm excellent at archery, and..." Natasha stopped listening and walked out.

Wand, check.

Avoiding that kid, remember to do that.

_Now time for my owl. _Natasha walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium, checking behind her occasionally to make sure that Clint boy wasn't following her. Pulling out her galleons, she looked at all the owls. _Hm..._

"I'll take that screech owl please." Natasha said, holding out the galleons. The shop keeper looked at her. He couldn't be more than 19, and _had _to be older than 16.

"Really? That ones kind of mean, I mean, he gave me a scar, wouldn't want him to bite you, now-" Natasha tilted her head and smiled.

"Than he's perfect for me. Now, wouldn't want me to not pay, now, would you?" She smirked, staring at the shopkeepers expression.

"Yes ma'am." He stated firmly. He even straightened his back as he turned around to get the cage. Natasha rolled her eyes and walked out with her new owl. Oh yay, Hogwarts.

* * *

Oh yeah, Hogwarts. In England. What more could a billionaire's son want? There was British chicks at this school. Who knew _MAGIC. _Of course, Howard Stark hesitated sending his son to some weird magic school. But of course he didn't get it, he was just a muggle. But then again, Howard Stark never got anything that concerned Tony. Never. He looked around and saw a red head walking with a cage. She was pretty, Tony thought, but she has that "touch me and I kill you look" on. Tony turned around corner, at least he got someone to get his stuff. Then he wouldn't have to carry all of it.

_THUD. _Tony fell back looking at what he ran into. Or rather, _who _he ran into.

Wow. She was pretty.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that!" The girl spewed out. Tony smiled and helped her up.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not! I'm so sorry, seriously!" She said with a look of concern. "I'm Pepper!"

"I'm Tony. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Oh my god, I have to go. But nice to meet you!" She smiled, fixing her books and running off.

_Pepper. I'll have to remember that name. _Tony turned around and walked off to the train station. He already figured out which girl he wanted to get to know this year. It was easier than he thought. But then again, he was Tony Stark. Of course it was.

* * *

_Why did he have to ask if I was a Barton? _

Clint walked towards the train station. Besides that, his only other thought was that red head from the wand shop. Man she was pretty. But she was Russian, and not going to Durmstrang? Strange. Guess he would have to go Clint style and figure it out.

Then something hit Clint. What if Barney went here? Clint shook his head. No, don't worry about him, worry about getting to the train.

Clint ran at lightning fast speed and went to the train station.

"Um, excuse me." Clint asked, tapping some scrawny tan kid with curly hair. The kid turned around.

"Yes?" He asked. Clint noticed he was kind of short and had glasses. _Oh my god, I'm talking to a nerd. _Clint thought.

"Where is the 9 3/4 platform? I'm clint, by the way." Clint asked, than realized this kid might not be a wizard. _Crap, crap, crap ,crap, crap ,crap..._

"It's right here. I'm Bruce Banner, nice to meet you." He said, turning around. Just as he turned around a train was there. A bunch of kids piled forward and onto the train.

"Well, here we go to Hogwarts." Clint muttered.

* * *

Natasha walked towards the back of the train, muttering silently about how there were too many kids, and how it was going to be more crowded at the actual school, and how in her opinion England sucked. She looked up and saw an empty cot.

_Finally, _she thought. As she sat down, she heard a voice.

"Can I sit here?" As Natasha looked up, she wished she had her dad's gun with her.

"Svyatoye derʹmo!" She said, looking up at Clint. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um...what?" He asked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Nothing it's Russian."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously you said _something." _

"God, I wish I had a gun."

"WHAT?!" Clint freaked out. "I'll sit in the other seat." He scurried over to sit in the seat next to hers. As Natasha looked forward, she saw a pale scrawny kid move towards them with some blonde, rather buff kid.

"C'mon Thor, I am _not _sitting up there with the older students. Sit back here." The kid said.

"You're always welcome to sit with us back here! But I might want to warn you, Carrot Top over here is scary." Clint said. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You're just whiny and annoying." She replied. Clint looked over at her.

"Thanks." He muttered. Natasha smirked and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair behind the buff blonde kid who was apparently named Thor.

"Can I sit here?" The girl asked. Natasha looked up and nodded.

"I'm Pepper. What's you're name?"

"Natasha. Nice to meet you." Natasha said. Pepper smiled.

"Loki, I do think I shall sit here." Loki, the pale scrawny one, rolled his eyes.

"I suggested that about what, 3 minutes ago?" Thor smiled.

"And I realized you were right! It is much too crowded up in the front." Thor replied.

"If only you realized that sooner, brother, than maybe we wouldn't be bickering right now." Loki said staring out the window. Natasha looked over.

"I'm assuming you're brothers." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! We are the Odinsons!" Thor stood up straight and announced. A tan kid with black, curly hair moved to the back.

"Hey, Bruce! Natasha, this is Bruce." Clint said. Natasha smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, looking up to the front. " When is this train going to start moving?" She groaned, bored and slammed her head against the window.

"Vi! Stupid window!" She screeched. Pepper looked confused.

"She's Russian." Clint explained. Everyone around nodded.

"Thanks for announcing it to the world." She muttered.

"Can I sit back here?" A blonde kid asked. Everyone nodded and looked up to see another kid behind him who was tan and was wearing aviators.

"Hi again!" Pepper announced to the kid. The tan kid looked over his aviators.

"Hey! It's you! Hi!" He waved and sat next to the blonde kid. "I'm Tony, by the way," Tony turned towards the blonde kid next to him. "And you are?"

"Steve, Steve Rodgers." He replied. Everyone waved just as the train jerked, pushing one into another.

* * *

"So, are you guys all 1st year?" She asked, trying to pull away from an awkward moment concerning Tony's face.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unsion.

"Cool..." Her voiced trailed off.

"So what house do you think you guys will get?"

Tony stared. "Houses?"

Natasha turned towards him. "Yeah, Hogwarts splits their students into houses. Gryffindor, for the brave, daring, helpful. Hufflepuff, which values hard work, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw stands for intelligence and knowledge, and then Slytherin is for the resourceful, cunning and the ambitious. Based on that, I'm probably going into Slytherin." She stated. Thor nodded.

"Well, my family has always been in Gryffindor, so Loki and I are going in there!" He boomed, patting Loki on the back, but it looked he was trying to break his spine in Pepper's opinion. She could feel Tony staring at her.

"Probably Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for me." Pepper smiled. Tony smiled back at her, making her blush and turn red like a tomato.

"Well, I'm going into Ravenclaw. I know this for a fact. Steve, what are you going in?" Tony looked over at Steve.

"Gryffindor." Was all he said. Tony poked Clint.

"You sir, I think...Hufflepuff." Clint nodded, not saying anything. Pepper wondered if Clint was hoping he would be in Gryffindor or some other house rather than Hufflepuff.

"I'm probably going into Ravenclaw." Bruce said quietly.

"Nice...Ravenclaw FOR THE WIN!" Tony yelled. A bunch of kids in front of the small group turned around.

"Will you SHUT UP?!" They shouted. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks." She replied back. The kids, probably in their 2nd or 3rd year, turned back around, rolling their eyes. Pepper looked up at them.

"Are they in their first year, too?" She asked. Thor turned towards her.

"No, they are older kids. We sat back her because brother here did not want to sit with them!" Loki rolled his eyes.

"And now you can see why." He muttered, turning back to his window. Pepper looked at him, judging whether he was bored, annoyed, or both. Just then, the train stopped.

* * *

Why did Thor always have to be so annoying? He always said things so straight forward, not even realizing what he would said until someone explained it to him. Sometimes, Loki wished he wasn't Thor's brother.

All the first years piled into the the Great Hall for the opening banquet. It was crowded. So many kids, Loki had no where to sit. A tall man in robes and a tilted wizard's cap set a hat down on the table.

"Brother?" Thor poked Loki.

"Yes, Thor?" He sighed and turned towards his brother.

"Does that hat have a face?" Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at the hat, tilting his head.

"It seems it does. Why?" Loki replied.

"If you are correct, that must be the Sorting Hat that places us into our houses. " Thor answered. Loki nodded, surprised Thor had even heard of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Bartemius. You will spend seven years here learning how to use spells, brooms, and more. But first, we must sort you into you're houses," Professor Bartemius motioned towards the hat. "First student, Clinton Barton!" Clint stood up nervously and stared at the hat, setting it on top of his head. From above, he heard a voice sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"BARTON, CLINTON: HUFFLEPUFF!" A bunch of kids motioned for him to sit with him. He looked at Natasha who gave him a thumbs up.

"BANNER, BRUCE: RAVENCLAW!" More cheering.

"Loki Odinson, please come up!" Loki felt Thor pat his back as Loki stood up. He walked over and put the hat on his head.

_An Odinson, eh? You want Gryffindor? Oh but you are not a true Odinson. _Loki's eyes widened. _You lie, you trick, and you think because you are a so called Odinson you will get Gryffindor. But it's all a lie. _

"ODINSON, LOKI: SLYTHERIN!" Loki took off the hat and shuffled up to the table full of cheering kids. The voice of the Sorting hat stuck in his mind. _But it's all a lie._

"ODINSON, THOR: GRYFFINDOR!" Now, Loki definently did _not _want to be Thor's brother. And he had a feeling he never was to begin with.

* * *

"ROMANOFF, NATASHA: SLYTHERIN!"

"STARK, TONY: RAVENCLAW!"

"Yeah buddy!" Tony shouted, heading towards the Ravenclaw table, watching as more students came up. Steve shook his head as he walked up to the table.

"RODGERS, STEVE: GRYFFINDOR!" Steve walked over with a sigh of relief. Well, one of his wishes was granted. A girl tapped his shoulder.

"Congratulations, you made it to the best house," She said. "I'm Peggy, nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

"I'm Steve, you probably just heard that though." He replied.

"Yes, I did. Welcome to Gryffindor!" She said, turning back to talk to her friends.

"Hello, friend Steve! " Thor answered, trying to get a better look at the Slytherin table. Steve realized who he was looking for: Loki.

"Maybe they got him mistakened. " Steve said reassuringly. Thor nodded, but Steve kne wit was still troubling him. The Sorting Hat was never mistaken.

**Poor Loki. Oh wells! Just go with the flow, as I say... unless the flow gets you killed. Then I don't go with the flow. No flames please!**


End file.
